A mother's love
by TDBrigit
Summary: Madia has to leave her child at the Fiery lane orphanage and swears she'll be back for her baby in fifteen years. but when she comes back for her child fifteen years later, her baby is gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ok, yeah I know that this isn't a treasure planet crossover, but the program didn't let me have a trted story. So i just put another label on it, sorry for all you treasure planet fans but i hope you'll read my story anyway. It is a turnout from The road to El dorado:D:D**

The city of Barcelona was quiet and a mist of fog was swimming over the small houses. It was nearly dawn when a black hooded figure rushed down the streets of Barcelona. The figure was a girl, about nineteen years old. She was carrying a small bundle in one hand, and a letter in the other. The girl had dark flowing hair and black eyes and in the bundle she carried, there was a little baby girl, with the same black tender eyes as her mother.

She was heading down fiery lane when she came across the house she was looking for. She walked up three steps to the door and put the little bundle on the doormat and looked up to the sign one more time, just to be sure that she was in the right place.

The sign said: **Fiery lane orphanage**

Suddenly she felt a small tear leak down her chin. She had known this moment had to come but now, when she had to leave the one she loved the most behind, she couldn't bare it. The girl fixed the clothing around her baby, she bent down and kissed the child on it's forehead. "Goodbye my child" she whispered, stood up and knocked on the door.

When she saw someone turn on a light, she turned around and ran to the hiding spot she had planned earlier. She saw a man with long blonde hair come to the door. He called out; "hello? Is anybody here?" he picked up the baby and walked inside, but before he closed the door, he took a one last look and then he heard it. A whisper. A woman whispered; "I'll be back in fifteen years, take care of her for me." The man saw the woman's shadow when she ran away, then everything went quiet. He closed the door and brought the baby inside.

A few blocks away the girl entered a house with no windows and only one door. She stepped from the morning rays into overwhelming darkness and she heard herself say; "I'm ready."

**Anyone care to review for another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cari! Are you in there? We are leaving now." Miguel DeMain stood in front of his teenage daughter's bedroom, knocking on the door constantly. "Two minutes dad!" He heard Cari shout from behind the door. Miguel sighed, shook his head and yelled; "Hurry!" He walked down the stairs and sat down in the kitchen to wait for Cari.

"Is everybody ready for the market?" he heard his brother Alonzo say from upstairs. The large group of children on the age from four to sixteen answered him, "Yeah!" Miguel stood up and walked to the bottom of of the stairs. The children's excitement was always a fun thing to be a part of. Miguel smiled, "Are you excited?" he asked them. All in one they shouted: "YES!" Miguel laughed, "Oh really, but I'm afraid we have to miss it."

The children's smiles turned into frowns in a second. A sixteen year old boy, José, stepped forward, "but, why?" he asked. Miguel sat down again, "well, if Cari is going to waste more time fixing herself up, we'll miss our ride and won't be able to go."

A little girl, about four years old named Amelia jumped up and down and shouted; "I'll get her! I'll get her!" Amelia ran up the stairs to Cari's room and about two minutes later, she came back down dragging Cari and pushing her. "C'mon Cari we'll be late! We'll be late" she yelled over again. Cari laughed,"Okay, Okay I'm coming!"

The group from Fiery lane orphanage rushed down the street and barely got to their ride. They bought all that they needed and then everyone went their own way to have fun. Alonzo did say though, that everyone who'd be on their meeting spot in an hour, would get an extra strawberry for dessert.

Miguel, Alonzo and Cari were at the fruit stand to buy some strawberries when they came across a fortune teller. Cari dragged her father to the fortune teller. "c'mon dad it'll be fun!" she said and laughed. At first Miguel didn't want to but then he decided to have a little fun. The fortune teller said that they would have to give her their hands so she could read them. Cari went first. The fortune teller looked in her hand and her face got darkened as she started to read Cari.

" I feel changes in the wind, you have dark times coming to you." Cari looked to her father but the fortune teller kept on going."you will find the thing you crave the most of all, but it will not be easy. The most difficult challenges will be brought on you, but you can't lose faith. Don't ever give up!"

The fortune teller let go of Cari's hand and it was like she had burned herself. She looked scared when she reached out for Miguel's hand. He hesitated a bit, but when he saw the excitement in Cari's eyes, he just thought, _what the hey._ And so, the fortune teller started talking.

"you have been through great adventures in your life. Many figures from your past will come into the light and you will face danger's darkest sides. Just remember, it's always darkest right before dawn."

Miguel and Cari looked at each other after their readings, "ooh" they said and laughed. Then Cari got her eye on something. She poked her father, "look dad, isn't it beautiful?" she said and admired the necklace she had seen. It was turquoise, made of stained glass and it reflected many colours when they turned it. "how much for this?" Miguel asked the old lady. She pointed to a sign that said 5 s.

Miguel got angry, "five shilliings for one necklace?" he almost shouted but the fortune teller put her finger on her mouth to hush at him. "It has magic" she said calmly. Miguel raised his hands. "What? Are you kidding me? Magic, there no such thing as. . . " he didn't finish his sentence because of the look the old lady gave him. It was some sort of 'we both know that's not true' look. Then he remembered how he had witnessed Tzekel-kan's magic seventeen years ago, in El dorado. Miguel told Cari and Alonzo to move ahead, but he stayed behind to apologize.

I'm sorry, I'll pay full prize for it, I just. . . " The old lady told him not to worry, she handed the necklace oveer to him "My gift to you" Miguel got confused, "but you just said it costed five shillings, are you sure?" the old lady smiled, The bond between father and daughter is unique and precious, "she said. Miguel nodded gratefully, but then the fortune teller added, ad he was about to walk away. "Even though they're not related" Miguel turned around, prepared to yell at her, but she was gone, and all her stuff with her. Just another empty spot.

_How on earth could she possibly know? _He thought to himself as he walked to their meeting spot. Everything was a blur and Miguel was too deep in his thoughts to notice when Alonzo told everyone that he wouldn't get a strawberry for desert.

**Anyone care to review or give me tips?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miguel sat in the kitchen, drinking his late night tea and reading the letter he had been given, fifteen years ago, along with the greatest gift he had ever gotten in his life. That dark night had been the greatest moment he had ever lived and these past fifteen years had gone through too fast. Now the day had come when he had to give away his sunshine, his treasure. But then he realized that she wasn't his to give, he was returning her. And though, it seemed wrong. He felt like she was his own and he couldn't bare the thought of giving her away.

He read the letter from Madia over and over again and he couldn't deny that the words she used, touched his most hidden and lost heartstrings, because he knew the feeling. He somewhat felt compassion for this woman he had never seen, only heard her voice and noticed her shadow.

The letter was both heartgiven and sad. Miguel felt a small tear fall down his cheek as he read it the hundreth time.

_Dear Miguel DeMain_

_I have heard of your kind and brave heart, your attempts to protect the less fortunate and poor, and how your orphanage gives away the greatest young people I have heard of._

_So, from the deepest places of my heart I ask you to take care of my daughter Cari._

_My husband was a massive gambler and when he died, two months after Cari's birth, he owed so many men money, that I had to work triple times more than I did before plus that I had Cari up on my arm. It was no problem until this one man, who is very high rated, started breathing down my neck. My savings weren't nearly enough to pay him, was that he would hire me as a maid in his houses, for fifteen years._

_I will be back for Cari at the same time a year, I left her with you. _

_Please take good care of my daughter for me and I hope with all my heart and soul that you will succeed. _

_Love Madia_

Miguel wiped his tears in a hurry when he heard someone come down the hall. It was Alonzo. He had just returned from putting the little ones to sleep and was now down to get some tea.

Miguel was too late to hide the letter so Alonzo's face went weird. "Are you still obsessing on that letter?" he asked Miguel more in a joke than for real concern. Miguel looked up and his eyes were filled with pain. "she knew!" he said to his brother, serious as he could be. "Alonzo, that fortune teller knew Cari isn't my daughter!"

Alonzo almost spit out his tea. "Are you serious?" was the only thing he could say. Miguel hid his face in his hands, "does it look like I'm joking?" Alonzo stood up and walked around, "and what did you say?" Miugel was pale like he had seen a ghost. "I couldn't say anything, she was gone before I even turned around!" Alonzo rubbed the back of his neck in deep thought, and there was tentioned silence between them for a few minutes. Then Alonzo said; "you have to tell her." Miguel looked up, "tell who?"

Alonzo got surprised that he was even asking. "The fortune teller, no of course Cari! You have to tell her about Madia!" Miguel rubbed his face, he was tired of lies and hiding things form the ones he loved. "you're right, I'm going to tell her, tonight." He finished his tea and headed up to his daughter's room.

"Cari?" he asked as he knocked and walked in. Cari sat in her bed, rushing her dark flowing hair and she turned around."yes?" Miguel sighed, "Cari, I have to tell you something, but first I'm going t give you something." He pulled out the blue necklace she had admired earlier that day. "Oh dad, you didn't have to. . . " Miguel put the necklace around Cari's neck. "I didn't actually, she gave it to me, you know, that fortune teller." Cari was surprised but she didnðt ask when she saw the pain in her father's eyes. "Cari, I have to tell you something." Cari moved closer to her father, "alright shoot" sh said casually, but Miguel was everything but casual. "Cari, It's about your mother."

These words were like a tunder on a sunny day. Cari went so off balance, she almost fell out of the bed where she was sitting. Her heart started pounding and her throat went dry."yeah, what about my mother" she managed to stumble out. Her mother had always been a sensitive subject to hre and her father. "Cari, remember how I told you that your mother died from childsbirth, well, that's not true. Your mother is well alive and she is. . . " He didn't any further because someone knocked on the door, it was Alonzo. "Miguel, you better come down here."

Miguel and his brother rushed down the stairs into the , in one of the kitchen stools, sat the most beautiful woman Migeul had ever seen. "Madia," he said outloud and she nodded. The woman was just like Cari. The same brown/black eyes, the same black flowing hair. They were almost identical. Miguel got weak in his kneas he sat down. "so you are, Cari's mother" he managed to say before his voice broke.

He couldn't say anything for a long time and everything was in a blur. He didn't even hear how his brother hit on the beautiful woman, who was sittiong next to him. The only thought that came to his mind over and over again, _I'm going to lose Cari! I will never see her again! She is leaving me forever! _This thought echoed in his mind in many forms and colours. He didn't notice or listen to anything around him. He was in a bubble of silence, nobody could touch him. He was going to stay in that bubble forever if he didn't have Cari.

Then it struck him, Cari! She was still waiting for him upstairs. That thought brought him back to his senses, where Alonzo wsa poking and shaking him. "Miguel, Miguel are you alright?" Miguel opened his eyes. He was confused, but he had this odd feeling, something about, "Cari! I have to go and get her" he stumbled out and tried to get up from the chair he was sitting in, "woah, easy there" Alonzo said concerned for his brother. Miguel looked to his side and saw Madia's beautiful eyes watching him. "what happened?" He managed to ask them. "you passed out, I think," Alonzo said, more worried than ever about his younger brother. Miguel was 'waking up' now and tried to get up again, trying to stand on his own feet for once. This feeling, for some reason he couldn't get rid of it. He had to make sure that Cari was safe.

Meanwhile, Cari was in her room, more shocked than suprized. _My mother is alive! _She thought over and over again_ She's out there somewhere! _She had no idea that the woman she was thinking of, was standing in her kitchen at this very moment, helping Miguel to stand on his own.

Suddenly she heard a small tap-tap nois on her window, it grew louder as she moved closer to it, but when she opened it, the noise stopped. She stuck her head out the window, to try to find the source of the sound. When she didn't see anything, she went back to her bed and threw herself into it, leaving the window open. Cari closed her eyes to be able to think, without the enviroment disturbing her. Because of that, she didn't see tha man that silently climbed through her window and walked towards her bed. "hello beautiful" the man said calmly, but with a sort of disgusting desire. Cari's eyes shot wide open and she looked in fear at the man in front of her. He was wearing a dark shaded cloak, so she couldn't see his face, but that scared her even more. "who are you?" she asked him, trying not to be so frightened of his sight, but she couldn't help it. The terrifying man didn't answer her, he just came closer, and closer, and closer.

**Anyone care to review or give me tips?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: yeah, i know, this chapter is short but the last one was too long, so i decided to shorten this one a little bit. Enjoy and please review, i'd wreally appriciate it **

Chapter 4

When miguel was finally able to stand on his own, they heard a scream upstairs. "Cari!" he shouted and ran up the stairs. Madia and Alonzo looked at each other but then rushed up the stairs after Miguel. When they came into Cari's bedroom, it was empty. The window was open wide and the curtains were flying in the air. "It's no use," Madia said when Miguel and Alonzo raced to the window. She was holding a note, she had found, lying on the bed. A small tear raced down her cheek. "she's gone!"

Miguel's eyes filled with tears as he read the note.

_**The great Miguel DeMain**_

_I have taken your precious gold_

_You have to come and get it_

_But first you have to solve the code_

_He can help you find it_

_6 – 13 – 25 – 1 - 12_

_Your clue: sunshine road_

_Good luck_

"NO,NO,NO,NO,NOOO" He shouted and threw himself onto Cari's bed. "how could this happen?" he said with hurt in his voice. He let go of the note and it floated in the air before it landed gently on the floor. Alonzo picked it up and read it. "Dear god" was the only thing he could say for a long time. Madia took the letter, "does the combination six, thirteen, twenty five, one, twelve, mean anything to you?" she asked, "no" Miguel stared at the letter for a long time, then he went to get a pencil and a paper and started scribbling.

He mumbled as hewas writing down equations and math quotes. "this dowsn't make any sense," Miguel said with a give-up tone. Madia shook her head, "maybe it isn't about the numbers," she said and her lightbulb lit up. "Maybe it's about the letters!" she took the pencil and paper from Miguel and started scribbling.

"I've got it!" she shouted and handed the note over to Miguel. He went pale as he read the name she had written on the paper. _This can't be happening! _He nodded to Madia, "yes, I know him." Madia stood up and started to walk around, mumbling. Miguel just stared at the paper, shocked. The paper said

_6 – 13 – 25 – 1 – 12_

_T – u – l – i - o_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: hey everybody, sorry how long it's been since the last chapter, my computer broke down so I have to use my mother's uploading these stories. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review for me, Thank you **

**Chapter 5**

Miguel covered his face with his hands and moanded. „why do I have to go and get him?" he asked in frustration. Alonzo sighed, „because, obviously that maniac is going after you and plus, how weird would it be if your former best friend's brother would show up on your doorstep asking for help?" Miguel nodded, „good point."

They didn't say anything and for a long time and the only thing anyone could hear were the little kids's footsteps as they tip, toed down the stairs for breakfast. Then Alonzo added „and put together with the fact that you can't even boil water without burning it. If i'd go and get him, I wouldn't want to come home with thirty kids screaming out of hunger." Miguel threw his hands up in the air. „Okay, okay I get the point, I go, you don't."

Madia was in the kitchen, making Miguel something for the trip. Even though Tulio lived in the next village, it was always good to have something to eat while travelling. _Why Cari? _She thought to herself as she put a slice of bread and an apple into an empty potato sack. _And why is Miguel acting so weird about it? Maybe he's just very passionate about his job._ She ignored the thought although there was something odd about it.

Miguel's horse, Presto had been moved from their houses to the local stables because of need of space for the little kids. Presto was a black horse with a white fax and tail. He was very fast but Miguel didn't ride him very often since his former horse Altivo died from small pox about five years ago.

While Miguel went out to get him, Alonzo and Madia gave the children something to eat in the kitchen. When all of the kids had gone playing there was silence for an awful long time. Then Madia's curiousity got the better of her.

„There is one thing I don't get about this,"

Alonzo raised an eyebrow and went to get an apple from the fruit basket.

„What don't you get"

Madia started fidgeting with her dark flowing hair.

„well, if that psycho path is trying to get to Miguel, why kidnap Cari? Why not you? I know this is coming out wrong but you're his brother for christ's sake and she is what, one of fifty children at this orphanage?"

Madia sighed,

„I just don't get it."

Alonzo sat down next to her, „well, it's a bit more comlicated than that."

„what do you mean?"

Alonzo sighed,

„you see, when you leave a baby at an orpanage, it means that anyone can adopt your child. But if you say to us that you are going to come back for her in fifteen years, we have to do something for her not to get adopted."

„go on"

„we couldn't just label her reserved and adress her as taken all of her life. It's not that easy. We had to say something to people when she was little. We started to tell people that she was Miguel's daughter from a lost girlfriend. "

„so?"

„so, people started talking, and suddenly everyone ‚knew' that Cari was Miguel's daughter."

„And?"

„and, you can't ask a three year old girl to lie to everyone, so the poor child grew up thinking that Miguel is her father. Then he grew attached to the little girl and now, he loves her more than anything in the world."

„oh"

Madia's eyes fluttered down and se blushed, ashamed of her thoughts to Miguel. _So that's why._

They were ripped from their thoughts when Miguel walked in. „well, I'm leaving" he said like there wasn't anything more casual. Madia gave him his lunch and he walked to his horse. As he was about to step onto the saddle, Alonzo said; „oh and Miguel," Miguel raided his chin to let him know that he was listening. „no fighting!" Alonzo added with concern. A smirk took over Miguel's face as he rode off. „Can't promise anything!" he yelled back at them. Alonzo laughed as he went inside, _same old, same old..._


	6. Chapter 6

Tulio Siablanca stood in his kitchen, clutching a paper note in his hands, crying. _How could this appen? I don't have any enemies, at least not in spain after Cortéz died. _He walked into his bedroom, now regreting that he hadn't want to have kids. Now he needed someone to cuddle up to when Chel was gone. _My precious gold, that's Chel, I have to come to him to get her, solve the code?ok codes always involve something more than they give up. So I should try, uhm how many words are there, ok I can do this.  
38=sunshine, 1=the, 23= solve, 13= to, 5= I, 25= code  
this doesn't make any sense, maybe I should try to put it in size order.  
1=the, 5= I, 13= to, 23= solve, 25= code, 38= sunshine,  
Ok, this isn't working, maybe I should try the letters.  
38=M  
1=I  
i don't like where this is going  
23= g  
No no no, it can't be!  
13= u  
This isn't happening!  
5= E  
oh dear god! Not him!  
25= L_

Tulio stormed out of the bedroom, put somme food into an empty potato sack and walked to the door. He opened it wide and was about to race out of it when he saw who was standing on his doorstep. There, wearing a read shirt and brown shorts, about to knock on the door, stood Miguel DeMain.

A few minutes later, they weredrinking tea in Tulio's kitchen, the paper notes lyin gon the able and the sacks of food on the floor.  
„you too huh?"  
„yeah,"  
„I just don't know how someone could do something like this to us, to them!"  
„well, we'll just have to go by his plan."  
„what makes you so sure that it's a him?"  
„because, look at how he talks, ‚precious gold?' there's only one person in teh world part from Chel that knows about our ‚voyage' to el dorado. It's Cortéz! He has a reason, motive and he could easily have found out that we're back to spain!"  
„Miguel"  
„don't you see? This makes perfect sense!"  
„Miguel!"  
„There isn't so long since we were wanted in all of Spain! It must be..."  
„MIGUEL!"  
„what?"  
„Cortéz died fifteen years ago."  
„oh, but, then who did it then?"  
„I don't know but if I find out that he has done anything to Chel, I swear I will kill him!"  
„ok Tulio calm down. So, what's your part of the clue?"  
„what?"  
„didn't you see it?he, or she, gave us clues!"  
„See it? Where?"  
„look, here"

Miguel pointed the clue in his note.

„see here, it says that my clue is sunshine road."  
„that must be his location, but where is my clue?"

They went over the letter about a hundred times, but they didn't find the clue. Of all the bad news they had received that day, this one was the worst.

„Miguel, about that time with Cortéz.."  
„Don't!"  
„But I..."  
„let's just forget it."  
„for real? Forget forget?"  
„no, just until all this is over."  
„ok then lets get going."  
„ok"

Back in Barcelona, Alonzo and Madia were waiting for Miguel's returm. Since the orphanage couldn't afford a gardener, Alonzo and Madia helped the kids to plant flowers.  
„why did you tell him no fighting?"  
„who?"  
„when Miguel left, you told him no fighting, what did you mean by that?"  
Alonzo rubbed the back of his neck.  
„I don't think we should talk about that,"  
„No, please tell me,"  
„I'd rather let Miguel decide if he tells you or not but the thing I can assure you of is that Miguel and Tulio were best friends once, and now they're not."  
„I see."

They worked in silence until Miguel came home.  
„so? What's the clue?"  
Miguel and Tulio looked at each other  
„there is no other clue!"  
„what?"

Tulio handed the leter to Alonzo.  
Madia checked Miguel's note but there was only one clue ‚sunshine road.'  
_Why does that name sound farmiliar?  
_„do you have a map?" Madia said out of the blue.  
„what?"  
„do you have a map of the city?"  
„yes, why?"  
Miguel gave Madia the map and She spreaded it on the table.  
„Sunshine road, I used to work there!"  
„you did? Why didn't you say so?"  
„I didn't remember it until now, but I think that about the clue is just rubbish."  
„what do you mean?"  
„I think there's only one house on Sunshine Road."  
„And you worked there?"  
„yeah, as a maid, see here it is."  
Madia pointed out a huge spot on the map. A big, no huge hose and a garden three times it's size.

„whoah, that maniac is rich!" Tulio shouted,  
„and powerful!" Madia added, „He could ask for the moon and the king himself would bring it to him on a silver platter."  
„well, good to know, shouldn't we get going?"  
„yeah!"

Miguel and Tulio left about ten minutes later, their sacks of food refilled and their confidence boosted. They hugged Madia and Alonzo goodbye and a tear ran down Madia's cheek. Miguel wiped it.  
„hey, don't cry, I will bring Cari back to you even if it costs me my life!"  
Madia smiled and squeased his hand.

When Miguel and Tulio arrived at Sunshine Road, they had to walk through a long path until they reached the door. the house was dark, shady and it had no windows, only one huge door.  
Tulio was about to knock when it opened slowly. Miguel and Tulio stared into the darkness until they saw what was inside.

Chel and Cari were chained to a wall on the other end of the room. Tulio and Miguel took one look at each other and then started racing towards the girls.  
„TULIO"  
„DAD NO! IT'S A TRAP!"

But it was too late. The door slammed back and a familiar voice said behind them, „welcome boys, to our little party."  
then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:Hey everybody:D I am sooo sorry how long it has taken me to finish this chapter, but I have so much going on right now, school starting and everything. But I got it finished. YAY:D I hope you like it, I know it's short but I had a bit of a writer's block sooo, here it is. Enjoy:D**

Chapter 7

„Dad! Dad wake up! Please dad wake up!"  
Miguel opened his eyes and saw his ‚daughter' stiring over him, begging him to wake up. Her voice was broken, adn he could see that she had been crying. He hugged her so tightly that she could barely breathe, but she didn't mind. Having her dad with her made everything better.

„Cari are you alright? Did he do anything to you? Did he hurt you?"  
„Dad I'm fine, wreally!"  
They sighed because they both knew that wasn't true.  
„so how do we get out of her?" he asked Chel who was trying to wake up Tulio by slapping his cheek lightly.  
„You don't!" said the voice they had heard before their knockout. The girls flinched but Miguel stood up adn shouted; „who are you? Show yourself!" the voice laughed, „or what?" Miguel gritted his teeth and sat down again, his fists turning white from his crenching.  
„I thought so." The voice said. „now girls I'm going to need some alone time with my new friends, or should I say old friends?"

The terrified group of people heard a snap and suddenly, Miguel and Tulio were in another room. Chel and Cari were gone, and the boys sat on simple wooden chairs surprisingly not bound. Of course there was no need for ropes. The room they were in was no bigger than a closet, and the door was hard built; made of steel. Miguel stood up and tried to open it, but it was locked inside out.

Suddenly it opened and in came their captor. He was wearing a cloak, so they couldn't see his face, but his voice was awfully familiar. „Welcome, my friends." He said with a cocky tone. He started walking around the room as Tulio, who was apparently woken up, shouted at him. „who are you? Why are we here? What do you want from.." The mysterious man lifted his hand and for some reason, Tulio stopped talking.

He couldn't make a sound. His hands locked around his neck while trying to catch his breath. The caped man turned to them and said, „you will not speak without me saying so, you will not leave these chairs without me telling you to and most important of all, you will do everything I say. Understood?"  
He snapped his fingers and Tulio could breathe again. „Understood?" The man shouted at them and the two prisoners nodded so intensly that if there would have been moe nodding, their heads would probably have fallen off. „good."

The man turned to a table that, actually hadn't been there a few seconds earlier.

„Yes, there is a reason for why you are here and no, the girls can't leave, for now." He said when Miguel was about to speak. He lowered his hand and looked down. But his face lightened abit when he heard his captor's next words. „I need your help." Tulio and Miguel looked at each other, surprised. „what?" they wanted to scream but the last minutes forbid that.

The man held up a blank piece of paper to them, „do you know what this is?" he asked them. „A piece of paper?" Miguel said in irony. The man walked around the chairs laughing. „close, its a map." Tulio glanced at Miguel but then looked at the man, and asked, terrified of the answer, „to where?" they heard the mans laughter, cold and hard like icicles when they fall from rooftops. „I think, you already know the answer to that question." He said between the laughters. „this is a map, to El Dorado."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry how it's been long, with school and all starting, you know.. i am a VERY busy person... but o well, this chapter is a bit short... so bear with me. **

Chapter 8

„So you wreally worked for that man for fifteen years and ou never evven knew his name?" Alonzo's eyes were wide open and his mouth dropped when Madia nodded.  
„mhm, he introduced himself as mr. T, I never got any more ‚clues,' weird huh?"  
„yeah."

They ate in silence for a while, until Alonzo started thinking outloud.  
„I was thinking,"  
„yeah?"  
„I wonder why there wasn't any ransom."  
„what do you mean?"  
„you know, haven't you heard of when important people get kidnapped, the kidnappers set a ransom, so they get some money when they ‚return them.'"  
„so if this psychopath didn't set any ransom,"  
„It means that he has no interest in the money!"

They were about to rush out the door but then stopped. „what about the children?" Madia asked concerned. Alonzo closed the doors, lost in thought , then they both shouted at once,  
„I'll go!" they both tilted their heads in confusion. „no I'll go!" they said again.

„look," Madia said, „I don't know any of these kids, plus it's your job to take care of them, not mine. I'll go and you can't argue, periot." Alonzo raised his hand to say something, but he lowered it just as fast, not able to say anything to object this. He repeated this action several times but then gave up. „ok fine, but promise me you'll be careful."  
„I promise."

Madia left about two hours later, after constant planning and debaiting, so most of the kids stayed out of the kitchen for a while.  
When Madiawas about to leave, she took Alonzo's hand and huged him, one last tima, and he tightened his grip around her. „promise me you'll be back?" she nodded and leaned in. She kissed him lightly on the lips and her face turned red instantly. „sorry!" she fumbled and left.

Alonzo stood in the doorway, face red and feelings tangled. Madia wasn't an option for him. He thought. She was the mother of his brother's ‚daughter.' dating her was like, dating an ex, just ten times more complicated. He had to go and give the kids something to eat.

**Thanx for reading.. please review and tell me what you think **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody (if anybody ever reads my stories...) I am soooo sorry for how long it has taken me to add this chapter, but my computer melted so I have to use my old one who doesn't have a microsoft word... bummer.. soooo I finally found an online writing program so I can write. YAYYYY:D ok so here it its.. chapter 9, and for now, until I get a MW, the chapters will be short and there will be a lot of cliffhangers so hang tight!**

**Chapter 9**

"So let me get this straight. You want us to draw a map, from memory, that we, in fact, ripped into pieces seventeen years ago?"

"Yes"

"And then, you are going to go by that map to a city that is probably not existant?"

"Oh, I know it exists"

"Wreally? What makes you so sure"

"I've been there."

Miguel and Tulio's mouths dropped. They didn't know what to say. There were so many questions they wanted to ask this mysterious man, but his appearance was starting to seem familiar, too familiar.

"When?"

"With who?"

"How did you get there?"

"And how did you get out of there?"

Even though they didn't see the man's face, they clearly saw a smile forming there.

"It was about 1489 to 1519, with everyone I knew, including you guys, I was born there and I was dragged away by a man neamed Cortés and his troups."

_That means, Cortéz did get into El dorado! Maybe El dorado isn't there anymore, because of him! Maybe he has taken everyone from there and turned them into slaves! _These thoughts went on and on.

They refused to believe the alternative.

The man turned from their faces and started fiddling with books that were on the table.

"I'll give you guys a few hours to consider my offer." He snapped his finger and the door unlocked. "After you," he said politely and pointed to the hallway, just like that.

They walked out and the man stepped in front of them. No chains, no bounds, nothing. This psychohead seemed pretty confident about his position. Miguel and Tulio were on the other hand, much less confident and the second the man looked away, Tulio grabbed Miguel's hand and they sprinted for the door, _too easy_.

They ran as fast as they could, through the garden and to the gate. Their captor just stood in the doorway and smiled.

Suddenly, when they were about to reach the gateway, they were pulled back by some invisible force. They fell to their backs and it was like invisible chains were stuck around their throats, literally.

The smirking man that stood in the doorway, snapped his fingers and the invisible chains started pulling them in. They didn't fight the bounds for otherwise, they would have strangled themselves.

"Well boys, I thought I could trust you, but, oh well." That was the only thing he said. He pointed his finger and the two helpless men followed him into a room, where Chel and Cari were waiting for them.

He pushed them in and slammed the door behind them. The two devestated men ran to their loved ones and the room was filled with hugs. Cari absorbed her father's face and examined it. "Did he hurt you?" she asked him. she couldn't say anything more. she just hugged her father for dear life.

Chel on the other hand stood up from Tulio's arms and walked to the wall. She had a black eye and her arms were all scratched. She turned to them and whispered, her voice fragile and vulnerable. "You know who it is, don't you?"

She asked them, and when they didn't answer, she said before her voice cracked;

"It's him, It's Tzekel Kan"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again:D So, while my computer is in repair, I write in books before I upload on the internet. That's why there is such a short gap between the chapters.. hehe. But this one is a bit short because I didn't have enought imagination... hawkward.. but heeeere's chapter 10, enjoy and please review:)**

**Chapter 10**

Madia took a deep breath and stepped through the gate. She was about to walk tino a place that she had despised the last fifteen years. Every night she had cried and prayed for her only to be able to see her baby girl again, and now that wish was coming true.

She tried not to cry when she remembered the day she left Cari on Miguel's doorstep.

It was hard for her to breath and when she knocked on the door, the adrenalin was flowing in her blood. She had the urge to scream her whits out. But she didn't.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself down. th door opened and a face she knew so well come into the light. it was the boy she had practically raised, mr. T's son, Phillip.

**hahahhaha, a shocking twist... please review and tell me what you think of all these cliffhangers...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyy everybody (anybody?) soooo sorry how long it has taken me to finish this one, but I had some trouble closing it.. Chapter 11 everybody, Enjoy**

Chapter 11

„who's Tzekel Kan?" Cari asked her father while dusting her shirt. Miguel sighed and his eyes almost teared up when he answered.  
„Cari do you remember the story I used to tell you wen you were little? The one about the two men who found an ancient city and pretended to be gods." She nodded excitedly. With a ‚mhm' somewhere between the nods. Miguel continued, „welll that story is ture, it's my story. But it's much darked and there are so many things I left out. Including Tzekel-Kan. He was the High priest in El dorado. He was obsessed with human sacrifice and when we banned him from the city, he returned with a giant monster to destroy us. We beat him, yet again he came back, leading troups of soldiers form spain to the village. We closed the entrance to the city and he was defeated. The last we saw of him was when he was being dragged away by Cortéz's army." Tulio turned from Chel and said; „I never thought he'd be alive, Cortéz never let's out survivors."

He immediately regreted saying that, because he himself was the only living person to have got out of Cortéz's claw. There was an exception for every rule and he was that exception.  
Miguel bursted out in anger, „did you wreally have to bring that up?" He shouted. Tulio turned to defense, „sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean it that way." Cari and Chel looked at each other in confusion. „what's wrong Miguel?" Chel asked.  
Miguel was about to speak but Tulio cut him off. „A while ago, there was an outburst." He said covering his face in his hands while he continued. „Cortéz sent out troups to look for Me and Miguel, we were fugitives and somehow, the news of us being back to Spain were brought to Cortéz. I was captured and brought to him. He gave me a choice, a choice of life and death. I chose.. " He couldn't finish because Miguel bursted out, „you chose to be a traitor!" Cari flinched from these sudden mood swings of her father. Tulio tried to speak against him but Miguel didn't give him a chance. He just stood over him, yelling his wits out. „you were the reason for why our house burned down and we had to move to Barcelona, you are the reason for why I spent fifteen months in prison when I should have raising my two year old daughter. Tulio my sister died because of you!"

The chamber fell so completely silent, they could hear one another's heartbeats. Chel's mouth dropped open and she couldn't say anything. Cari on the other way sat on the floor, eyes wide open. she barely blinked.  
Miguel turned away and rubbed the back of his head.  
A tear ran down Tulio's cheek.  
„I chose death."  
Miguel turned to him and raised his eyebrow.  
„what?"  
„Multiple times." He managed to say before his voice broke. Miguel now raised bothe his eyebrows.  
„what do you mean?"  
„I mean, when Cortéz had me, he gave me a choice to die or to give up your hideaway. I chose to die."  
Miguel's feet couldn't bare it. He sat down on the floor and pointed Tulio to do the same.  
„he always delaid the excecution but always he brought up the question. To die or be a traitor. But then he realized that he couldn't kill me, I was too valuable to die. So, he came up with other lans. He kidnapped my, my, my.." He couldn't say anything more, his voice broke. Chel took his hand and carried on. „Cortéz threatened to kill his mother for the information about your whereabouts."

„And that was when you broke?" Miguel guessed. Tulio nodded „yeah." Miguel nodded and turned away. They were silent for a few minutes, Miguel lost in thought, Chel snickering and Cari trying to make her feel better. Tulio lied down on the bench in the corner and fell asleep.

**WOW that's a load off! *crying* well, I hope you like this chapter and review, but if you don't like it, review anyway, seriously I would like to know if I'm just writing some bullshit crap that no one cares about... anyways thanx for reading:D:D**


	12. Chapter 12

**FINALLY I'M DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! It was driving me crazy! Soo, i got a review the other day and I'm a bit of a noob on fanfics so I'm asking you to answer me.. what is an ORE? A big hurray for I have reached five reviews total:D:D:D:D:D A shoutout to Xiaolin Showdownfan12345 for being the first to comment on my story and giving me the boost to carry on writing**** you should check out her stories too, they're absolutely stunning.. but please read and review so I can fix anything if there is, Ladies and Gentlemen, CHAPTER 12*crowd goes wild, whaaaaaaahh***_  
Chapter 12_

„Dad,you should come and see this!" Phillip shouted at his father, who was crouching over some maps in his office. „Later Phil, I'm busy." _Phil?_ Phillip thought, _he never calls me that. Unless..  
_„uhh..dad? I think you're not too busy for this.." he whispered and walked down the stairs to the door. Tzekel-Kan threw away his pen and followed his son. „What in the..?" he stopped in his steps and a fake smile formed on his lips. „oh Madia darling, how lovely to see you here." He said in a pretend delighted voice. „Oh shut up Kan, you and I both know that's not have something of mine and I want it back." Tzekel Kan laughed, „I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about." He said with a fake smile, but nervous as hell. Madia took a step into his house, and showed him the letter, „recognize this?" she asked. He closed the door and nodded Madia to his office, or what she thought was his office. They walked up to the shut door and Tzekel-Kan was about to open the door when Madia noticed the big locks on the door. As he was opening them she hissed at him.  
„Where is Cari! I know she's here somewhere!" Tzekel-Kan smirked, „you'll find out soon enough." He said and opened the door, pushed her in and shut it tight. He locked it and walked away laughing. Madia kicked and screamed but nothing worked, she turned around and saw four faces. Three of them were staring at her, the fourth one was sleeping. She recognized Miguel's face and ran to him and hugged him. She took a look at Cari and back to Miguel, excitement boiling in her stomach despite the situation. He nodded and she went to her, hugging her, tugging at her hair, examinating her daughter, how she'd grown and become a beautiful woman. Cari's eyes were opened wide in shock and she looked at Miguel in a faze. „Dad, who is this?" she said as se slowly moved away from this weird woman who was exploring her from top to toes. Miguel took a deep breath.  
„Cari, that is your mother."


End file.
